1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods for applying surgical staples to body tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an anastomotic device suitable for performing circular anastomosis and/or treatment to internal walls of hollow tissue organs.
2. Background of Related Art
Anastomosis is the surgical joining of separate hollow organ sections. Typically, an anastomosis procedure follows surgery in which a diseased or defective section of hollow tissue is removed and the remaining end sections are to be joined. Depending on the desired anastomosis procedure, the end sections may be joined by either circular, end-to-end, or side-to-side organ reconstruction methods.
In a circular anastomosis procedure, the two ends of the organ sections are joined by means of a stapling instrument which drives a circular array of staples through the end section of each organ section and cores any tissue within the driven circular array of staples to free the tubular passage. Examples of instruments for performing circular anastomosis of hollow organs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,053,390, 5,588,579, 5,119,983, 5,005,749, 4,646,745, 4,576,167, and 4,473,077, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Typically, these instruments include an elongated shaft having a handle portion at a proximal end to actuate the instrument and a staple holding component (e.g., a cartridge assembly) disposed at a distal end. An anvil assembly including an anvil rod with attached anvil head is mounted to the distal end of the instrument adjacent the staple holding component. Opposed end portions of tissue of the hollow organ(s) to be stapled are clamped between the anvil head and the staple holding component. The clamped tissue is stapled by driving one or more staples from the staple holding component so that the ends of the staples pass through the tissue and are deformed by the anvil head. An annular knife is advanced to core tissue within the hollow organ to free a tubular passage within the organ.
Besides anastomosis of hollow organs, surgical stapling devices for performing circular anastomosis have been used to treat internal hemorrhoids in the rectum. Typically, during use of a circular stapling device for hemorrhoid treatment, the anvil head and the staple holding component of the surgical stapling device are inserted through the anus and into the rectum with the anvil head and the staple holding component in an open or unapproximated position. Thereafter, a pursestring suture is used to pull the internal hemorrhoidal tissue towards the anvil rod. Next, the anvil head and the staple holding component are approximated to clamp the hemorrhoid tissue between the anvil head and the staple holding component. The stapling device is fired to remove the hemorrhoidal tissue and staple the cut tissue.